conditionpandemicfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Pserimos
The Battle of Pserimos was a major battle between the Shadowstone Corporation and the United States. It was a major battle in the South Pacific Ocean that led to the demise of the ZA1 infection and the majority of survivors around the world. It is the turning point in the war between ZA1 virus that effectively that engaged Operation Tumultuous and the world wide cataclysm of nuclear fire. Prior to the battle With the internal investigation case of Edward Weisner by the Shadowstone Corporation showing up positive, all funding and support assets were cut immediately for Weisner and his team on Pserimos. The corporation itself was incredibly under strength, having lost regiments in the European and North American theaters against the ZA1 virus. Having not the means or manpower to deal with this domestic dispute, intelligence was passed onto the U.S. government intelligence agencies. Solid and convincing evidence was proven to the U.S. intelligence agencies condemning Weisner's course of actions. His acts of terror against mankind were proven true. Eventually, the U.S. government ordered the 31st Marine Expeditionary Unit to set sail to the South Pacific Ocean to invade Pserimos. Their goal was simple, shut down Weisner's research program, capture Weisner dead or alive, and effectively cripple his military stationed on Pserimos. Positioning of U.S. forces As the Navy SEALs were moving to strike their designated objectives, the main invasion force of U.S. Marines split into their nominated strike groups. One invasion force moved west to east of Pserimos and flew to the north-eastern area beyond Pserimos.U.S. Navy SEALs deployed well off the coast of Pserimos and swam underwater towards their designated targets. They would simultaneously coordinate their strikes on various islands to prevent the 3rd Shadowstone Regiment stationed around Pserimos from broadcasting the word that an invasion was imminent. Once the first phase of the operation (clearing forward outposts) was over, the main invasion force would roll in with haste. Infiltration of Eagle Base Navy SEALs silently breached the perimeter of Eagle base and eliminated priority targets quickly. No radio transmission was ever sent by the Shadowstone soldiers there about the impending U.S. invasion. Infiltration of Dragon Base Navy SEALs coordinated their strike on Dragon Base simultaneously with the strike on Eagle base. Shadowstone operatives on Dragon Base were silenced immediately. Infiltration of Serpent Base Once again, Navy SEALs would breach a third forward outpost and swiftly eliminate designated targets and any other forms of threats. By the end of this phase, Eagle Base, Dragon Base, and Serpent Base, were dead silent. Immediately the main invasion force were given the orders to strike their targets. Infiltration of Kastos United States Navy SEAL's initially deployed in secret north-east of Kastos and made their way through the east coast eliminating forward scouts and observation posts. When the all clear was given, Marines from the 31st Marine Expeditionary Unit deployed rapidly onto the east coast of Kastos. There, they made their way through the jungles of Kastos and flanked Wolvertone Base. Battle of Wolvertone Base When the Marines reached their objective, they were ordered to halt and to not engage until the order had been issued. Once the Marines and SEALs were in position at Wolvertone Base and Wolvertone Airfield, they coordinated their strike immediately and opened fire. Naga Battalion stationed at Wolvertone Base were ambushed and caught by suprise by the attack. However, almost immediately they were able to recover and hold their ground. Battle of Los Lirios With the battle erupting at Wolvertone Base, additional Marines deployed directly to Los Lirios, the town turned into a military stronghold by Delmastro's men. Marines rolled right into the town engaging the fortified Shadowstone soldiers. U.S. jets soared overhead bombing critical Shadowstone targets while a mechanized group broke off from the main invasion force of the town and proceeded to the eastern flank of Los Lirios. The seperate group would be ordered to guard the eastern side of town to eliminate retreating soldiers and/or additional Shadowstone soldiers attempting to reinforce Los Lirios from Wolvertone Base or vice versa. Battle of Wolvertone Airfield Fierce fighting escalted all over Pserimos. Most notably Wolvertone Headquarters and Los Lirios. Soon, activity surged around Wolvertone Airfield. U.S. forces converging upon the airfield had to move in quick before Shadowstone pilots could get their own jets in the air to counter the U.S. air dominance over Pserimos. Shadowstone officers sought for back up at the airfield as the U.S. Marines and SEALs aggressively pushed into the airfield. Eventually additional Shadowstone reinforcements arrived in force and evened out the battlefield. However, a quick radio call in for air support by the Marines eventually destroyed any hopes for soldiers of the Shadowstone Corporation in turning around this batte. After 30 minutes of fighting, the remaining Shadowstone force retreated into the jungle and the airfield was secured by the Marines. All Shadowstone hardware and military assets were destroyed.